Roddy McLeish (Earth-616)
Unknown to Logan, McLeish befriended him because he wanted to use him in order to approach Tak-Wah Wong who was the father of Ai-Chia Wong (Logan’s girlfriend at the time), in order to to kill him. When Logan found out that McLeish killed Ai-Chia’s father and used him, he went after the White Ghost, broke his back and left him for dead in an explosion. Not Dead Yet But McLeish survived and during 10 years he healed his injuries, even though his heart became weak as a result of the explosion, and started to plan for his revenge against Logan. Years after Logan lost his adamantium and was living in the East Village, Mcleish used his men to kill one of the Homeless men living near Logan's appartment, the homeless man's dead body was then put inside Logan's appartment with a picture of Tak-Wak-Hong and booby trapped the appartment with several adamantium devices. This trap almost killed Logan who quickly understood that McLeish was behind it. While he tried to escape, Mcleish sent several hitmen after Logan and almost killed him but Logan managed to survive and started to track his old foe. On his way to meet McLeish, Logan was attacked by several mercenaries, all using adamantium bullets. Logan disposed of them and finally found McLeish's hideout but here he also discovered the dead body of Ai-Chia killed by his old foe. The White Ghost then taunted Logan that he killed her and many other and told him to come find him. This revelation enraged Logan and he swore to McLeish that he was going to kill him. As expected by McLeish, Logan turn feral and started to lose his mind and continued to track his foe, after he finally defeated the last of his mercenaries, Logan was then confronted by the son of the criminal who hired McLeish to kill Ai-Chia’s father years ago and that Logan killed. Logan killed him with his claws and seeing that lies and fear couldn't stop Logan, McLeish decided to confront him and shot him down with an adamantium bullet coated with poison while telling him that he wasn’t dead yet. McLeish then revealed to Logan how he survived and that now he was going to take him down once and for all, but down to the ground, his healing factor overloaded, Logan tried one last bluff and said that when he was working for the Canadian Security Intelligence Service he discovered that McLeish had a son and he killed him. Angry with this revelation and by Logan’s taunts the White Ghost lost his temper, dropped his guard and came close to Logan. Logan then used his claws to grab him and he finally killed him before admitting that everything he said was just a lie. After burning McLeish's body and his hideout, Logan went back on the road still haunted by the consequences of his actions on the life of the people he cared about and the fact that he killed McLeish with lie and fear just like the White Ghost tried to do to him. Logan wondered if that made him better or worse than his old foe. Hell Because of his past actions, McLeish's soul was sent to Hell, and after the criminal organization known as The Red Right Hand sent Wolverine's soul to Hell, McLeish was sent by Satan to fight against his old foe alongside several villains killed by Wolverine through the years. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}